


Transformers My Story before the war

by AureRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Parallel Universes, more tags will be add later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureRose/pseuds/AureRose
Summary: Rose wants to see what this world is and find a few, but she didn't know that she will find more





	1. beginning

   “ _Ok this universe is different but most are_ ,” I said ever my foxy self in front of a two trine of shadow foxes “ _so I need you guys to help me in the system and if you want to you can stay with me in this universe_ ” they nod. My group is made out of a poison and fire shadowfox those one are twins, a music note fox, long-range fox, close-range fox, and spy fox “question master, but how do the researchers know of the info you get from the other multiverses you been to?” ask the spy. I was a little surprised but the other foxes were shocked, I guessed they never heard a spy type shadowfox talk it is rare for them to talk. “ _A wireless plug adapter is used to download a system software or data. And is auto send unless I send a command not too_ ” I smile while looking at the slack-muzzles of the others as they stare wide-eyed at spy.

   I give them a few moments to pull themselves together I make a shadow portal to what I believe to be one of the transformer universes, I pick the one we were landing in at random and we walk through but ending up flying cause of how far the ground was below us. We flow closer to the ground but halfway there we use shadow magic to turn us into black gas. We move through the street, as we do I keep hearing the talk and I couldn't understand unless I use my godly power to understand. Knowing I may need this later in time I take my visor from my pocket dimension on my crystal phone and put it on. We move to the center of the city made out of metal, I think the planet is made out of metal and flow up to view the layout.

While the six look around and get a feel about the planet while keeping close to my foxes, I write the alphabet of this Alien race and send a comlink to the others who have their own crystal phone. :: _you're getting this right I know to want all of you to understand their writing and soon I will have it any to voice out for you to learn it_ ::  :: yep boss fox, no wonder I can’t understand this language:: I believe came from music note. Spy com we a map of the surface of the city and said:: I believe I found what in their language is the control room:: and with that, he pins the location on the map. I give a purr in appeasement and start heading towards the area, the others follow me as we go through hallways and vents.

So we are deep in the maze of hallways and vents and I have been using my sonar ability to full of the map of the inside. When we finally made it in all I can say is “Big screen” the other hum in agreement, but spy just turns back into his solid form and flow to take a closer look. I and the others take her lead and turn solid and take our post the twin are lookouts, note with the spy at the screen, the range foxes keep close to me while I look for a port that I can plug in my visor with a wire plug. “Boss fox we are in what do you want us to do”

I finally give up looking for small size out plugs and flow up to the keyboard tentacles from the circle that keep it stuck on my head even when am roll everywhere, one both sides of my head go and connect with the wires they can reach in between the keys. “First of all I want you to put all of the languages know and maps on this planet ready for me to download, second I want you to pull up different types and classes of the race that live here I need to know what to shapeshift into” I found a form or should I say frame I like, they are commonly found in a city-state called Praxis.

Thinking of what I should look like and the colors and downloading the knowledge, I ask ::so are you foxes staying with me you have to be stuck as the forms I make you in or are you out:: they respond to my surprise in the new language with found that was most common ::nope I'll stay boss fox:: said note ::we not leaving you without some guards my lord:: said long-range ::can’t hurt for more foxes around:: said the twin ::lord you get in trouble all the time and I want in on this one:: said short-range and all I got from spy is a pin in agreement. :: ok but do you want to be your own bot or as a what they say cassettes:: :: what’s the diff boss?:: :: cassettes are bond by links from soul to soul or should I say spark to spark to the host, they use to be part of the host soul but split off and they are around at the highest one-third the average bots size::

::do others have this bond?:: said fire ::family have bonded as well like when I change you two you will get a twin bond that only you have between each other and everyone will have a host to cassettes bond between me and all of you, families have a bond so do lovers and that's all of them I think oh can you put the government rules and other rules for download as well:: ::ok boss but are we stuck as animals or human-like:: :: your pick of it really or do you want me to pick:: :: we let you pick lord:: said poison they all growl in agreement. ::master, it seems uproars are happening because of the government system:: looking through the cameras overlooking the planet ::I growl in disagreement with the news but stop when I found new frames to make the others into:: ok all I need now is blueprint to the request frames am linking and knowledge of request as well:: spy did as ask and I download it and as soon as am done and can’t think of anything else to download.

But then it came to me and start snickering:: we need a place to live and a job… we also need to put us in the system:: I unplug myself from them and look through the blueprints and made one for myself:: how about this city name Kaon and the job not so sure about that:: I hum as I flow to ground make sure the others are a  distance and change.

My Cybertronian form Is lean Praxian made for assassinations, stealth, and speed. The colors are mainly black with red and have silver bio-lights. I have my visor covering up until it reaches the end of were my nose should be and have it retractable along as a retractable bottom part to make it completely cover my face-plate and her crystal phone on the front of my head with two fins that start behind the crest ending at the top back part of the helm turning in to horns that curl to the side a little. On my wing doors red feathers in pattern of the wings in my normal form but not all of it can fit so half of it was spread along my back strut most resume the wing pattern until it reaches the back of the legs, the rest look like falling feathers that fall off in flight that spread so their like spots on a cheetah. The joint has a spike that cover what variable that the armor can’t cover like her armor she wears in her normal form and her hand-servo are claws. If she opens her mouth you can see fangs. There are six small holes on different parts on the frame that can be closed on commands, the holes lead to a little room area that holds her cassettes under the spark chambers. Two about her hips, two on her shoulders, one about the space between her wing door, and on her chest. Her luna pendant stuck on her chest, plus some mods and apps with info about how to turn on/off and their uses.

“Ok twins I need to change you come here” they just look at away at my form for a few moments then the twins switch with the range attacks. “So who wants to be dragons,” I said with a smirk, they nod so fast that their bodies move with them. I pull their soul out and change them into space, they turn into their black cloud form and start to glow. It took a klik but soon I return their spacks back to them and the glowing gas change shape.

Soon fire turns into a yellow optic red predacon with black details and yellow bio-lights. Two horns on the back of the head that curls on until it’s side to side of his muzzle and a blade on the end of his tail. Spikes on his elbow and hind legs point up, a zip zap bio-light starts at the back of the optic and ends at the shoulder plate. His crystal phone between his optics.

His twin turns into an orange optic black predacon with red details and orange bio-lights. His crystal phone with a spike at the back and end at the base of his neck. A blade starts halfway on his front legs in between his wrist and elbow and goes past the elbow at least a foot long out on both front legs. A spear end of the tail that can be used as a gripping hook. Just like his twin a bio-light zip zap pattern starts at the back of the optic and ends at the shoulder plate, but orange. “New form new name pick please” they look between each other. their crystal phone between their optics.

“I’ll go with fire dealer” said fire now name fire dealer “and I’ll go with acidflight” said poison now acidflight ;;we have that bond, both of them;; “good the crystal phone should act like your brain and other things, you should still be able to use fire and poison you two but a little different” I send them both the info I download and how to do some of them including transforming. ;; now switch post with the range attackers, it’s their turn;; they nod and walk to the door while they come to me I turn to spy and note “think of names and can you send those orders I send through the com” they now and turn to work. I turn to the range attacks ready I can only do one at a time cause you aren’t twin or anything like that” “I’ll go first my lord and I pick the name Fiery bird” said long-range now fiery bird wait “good pick for your new form” with that I Pull his soul and turn it into a spark and his form turns into a glowing cloud that takes shape.

I try him into an Electro-owl with cyren optic, his main color is silver with black detail and red bio-light. His cyber feather is silver with a black tip. A red bio-light start at the side of his red beak and end at bottom of the base of his wings. A feather crest starts right behind his crystal phone and the crest of a feather at the end of his head, he can move the feather crest up and down with his emotions. He flings his right wing to the wall and razor-sharp feather shot out and make a pin noise when it hits and stays stuck in the wall. “Nice, I like this form my lord and happy you pick it,” he said with his crest up showing his happiness. I just nod and said, “you should be able to shot energy feather as well” and turn to short-range “ready” he just hop around and nods with happiness.

I again redid the action and soon I return his spark. I turn him into a turbofox with dark blue optics. His main color was black with silver details and red bio-lights. The top half like any turbofox as plate spike out but instead of the normal plate they are razor sharp with silver tips, you can see the light flash off it. His crystal phone right on his forehead with a small spike around it. ;; steel spike a good design;; said Steelspike through the bond;; cool name;; I bend down and pet him and Fiery bird. “Now spy and note are you done” I stop petting and turn to them “yes boss fox just putting your design in the system and now we are the owns of a housing unit on the outer side of Kaon” note said as he flew to my shoulder with spy right behind him “ready note, what design did you pick” he lands in front of me “I pick Notewave”

Soon note wave stand as a bolt-bat with red optics his main color is black with purple details and red bio-lights. His ears are straight up and have the default look of a glare (look a little like Batman to me) his wings made out of razor plates with a blade on the joint that looks like it act like a thumb. His bio-lights start at the tip of his muzzle and end right at his tail, his crystal phone on his forehead(it looks like a pattern is happening) two speakers side out of his back and one under his tank. He gives out a few notes then retract them “now am the boombox sweet, al chick the cams” the flow to the computer with a smile.

Spy land was Notewave was and looks up “master I like the design Soundspot” I nod and start the process and turn her into a crow con with red optics main frame dark red with black detail and silver bio-lights. A plate that natural looks ruffy but they are sharp, double jointed and hind legs like any bird but with black spike point behind her protecting the joints. Crystal phone on her forehead (why not it’s a pattern now) sliver bio-lights start from both sides of the crystal going pass through the body with a wave-like pattern and end at the base of the tail and I believe she still has her shadow abilities. ;; this form is approved, master;; “now time for our leave, note wave found a job that could work as well as the requests I’m sending now” I said going towards him the other follow step.

;;a job as a guard in koan and at a medic center in Iacon;; ;; that well do anything on cams;; ;; guard is come to chick this room;; ;;then all of you transform and I’ll go;; they all transform into spheres each color their main color. The twins go into the hip hole Firedealer on the left, Acidflight on the right, Note wave takes them on at the back, steel spike the one in front of the tank, sound spot on the right shoulder and Fiery bird on the left shoulder. Once the holes close and them safe in their pocket chamber. I use one of the abilities I put in this frame and transform into one of my cassettes but my size and that would be three times their normal size they are a third of an average size a bot would be and that one at the I pick for this moment is Soundspot.

I sent a tentacle to the control keypad and set it so only have password access and a CNA scan that will only work for my CNA line. I made my way out the control room and use my sonar to see where the guard, they are close so I flow fast but quietly to the exit right when I got out of the hallway, they reach the hallway to the control room. I flow to Kaon and well I did that I install the programs they needed to live and fight and do so much more. Halfway to kaon they start one of the cassettes programs and make a backup of everything of me and I did the same just like a cassette would do to their host.


	2. Meeting Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Ratchet and maybe live with him

I just drop in front of the door and transform back to my root mode and was about to open the door when someone taps my shoulder with “are you Moonkin?” I turn to see a white and red mech, my visor said it was ratchet one of the medics I will be guarding and a new medic that just graduated “yes and you are ratchet right?” he looks surprised that I know who he is and not to meet him “how did you know” “I look up anyone I can that am going to guard” he just nods still a little spooked and ask “can I come in” I just nod and open the door letting him in “I recently moved in so hopefully it’s not too plain” he walks in and looks around a little and I just close the door after I got in and look around myself, of course, he doesn't know cause of the visor.

An archway leads to a room with a metal couch against the wall and a table in the middle of the room stand facing the inside of the unit a type of tv stuck on the wall in front of it, another couch face the inside of the room but the back facing the stairs leading to the second floor on the far left of the room, a hallway is strict in front of the door. “Do you want any energon or is this strict business?” I ask walk pass the lounge room and goes toward the kitchen. It was just like a kitchen in my realm only way more metal, walking to the dispenser, I  grab a cube and I hear “I do not mind a cube” and with that, I grab another and full them.

Walking to the lounge room I see him sitting on the couch closest to the door, I sit in the middle of the couch give him a little room “here, I hope you don’t mind having others around” he grabs the cub ready to drink it, but stops when the process what I said “others? I thought you live alone?” I smirk at that “looks like they don’t count cassettes as bots, ya know” now that got his whole attraction “cassettes? I didn’t know you host, how many?” I took a sip of my food, got to get used to that “six, and two of them are twins, let me guess you didn’t think I was a host because it’s so rare” I took another sip, I look at his face right in the optic. He again was shocked and surprised looking right at the cube “to be honest yes, but much less a Praxian, almost all host models are bots without kiddle” “is it also a surprise that is a femme and not a mech”

I drink until it’s halfway gone. He just leans back and glups the remaining energon the cube down “femme that never happens before” I take a sip “I know oh by the way I need to request a visit for a full checkup I haven’t had that in a long while” I finish my cube. "how about tomorrow at noon” just then a message was sent to me about my work schedule work 10 hours of work one pm to min-night with a one hour break six to seven. “Yes but I can only do an hour if we do that at noon, can I do this appointment for my cassettes as well” he looks up in surprise “I don’t see why not, but may I ask why I didn’t think a host well-allowed anyone but the host to go in that deep of they software” I check their software of what I can understand through the knowledge of computer in control room, So far so good. “I’m not a medic, they never been seen by a medic and I don’t know if anything is wrong nothing I can see is wrong but better safe than sorry” steelspike is a little wary and Firedealer and Acidflight seem to have a fear of needles. “Do full checkups request needles” we both put our empty cube on the table “sorry to be the bearer of bad news” their fear just skyrocket “not mine but others, only” I just shake my head in amusement, pull the blueprint of the unit and see it has three bethroom and one wash rack on the second floor, and a secret door in the room that I didn't think was their “ the two, the twins” I pull the time on my visor for both of us to see.

I finally face him and said “you know I have an extra bethroom, you can recharge here, it’s pretty late and it’s kaon ya know” He looks up and look at the visor, his blue optics wide “it is late, are you sure I don’t want to burden you” I clear my screen “it’s fine I just hope I don’t wake you up” I smirk and he looks a little questionable at me “why would I wake up” my smirk widened even more because all the cassettes watching inside me course a few questionable noise” his head just falls back on the couch “of cause” I get up and grab the empty cubes “that raise the question why are you even in kaon, aren’t you supposed to live in action?” he froze up on that one, But I left with the empty cubes giving him some time to think, I step in the kitchen and put the cubes a cleaning ban.

 

Once that’s done I walk back to ratchet he looks a little better but some of his frame is still froze. I start to record right before I said “So what’s your answer” I sit on the same spot, turning to face him and wait. He open and close his mouth so many times I thought he was part fish “I was noticed of a guard being placed in the station I work and they live in this area” his servos start drumming against his knees. “I wanted to go see the gladiator battle, but it’s kaon and soon I see am being follow for who knows how long I don’t know” I can feel his emotions getting a little dark so I scout closer plates touching each other, he leans into it. “When my HUB stats these a new guard and they live here and so to get rid of the follow bots I took a chance and look for your housing unit and hope you let me inside for a little while so can go to my unit in peace”

As soon as he finishes I send notewave out my back and Fierybird out my left shoulder hole. We just stare at two spheres that are rolling to my front, one black, one silver. “What are those and why did they come out of you?” “say hey to Fierybird my Electro-owl” the silver sphere turn into my owl, his cherts rising a little “and Notewave my bolt-bat” the black sphere turn into my bat, wings folded but standing like a wyvern. “Two of your cassettes” I chirp well nodding “Fierybird is my main long-range attacker and sometimes stealth and Notewave is my sound and hacking expert sometimes stealth as well” he looks at me when I chirp and ask “sometimes stealth what do you mean by that?” with a tweet I respond “they sometimes help with the stealth assignments I give them, Soundspot is my stealth expert and a few other things, my cassettes all are expert at least one thing”

:; you two scary anyone who is too close to the nest;; they caw at me and flow to the door Fierybird grabs the knob with his left talon and twits, It swing open and Notewave flow out, Fierybird grabs the other knob and close the door behind him. Ratchet just stares at the door for a few moments and I just twitter while snickers looking at ratchet’s face of disbelief. I just get up and take a toolbox from my subspace and walk to the door and make a little circle door that will auto open and close when I send the command, I put the tools back in the box and back in my subspace. I move back to the couch and lean back resting my left arm on the couch while keeping my right from touching too much.

“They just open the door and flow out” Ratchet still looks in shock “yep” “they even closed the door” “yes they did” he turn to me still shock “do you want me to show you your room, we do have work tomorrow” he just nods not even in the present. I got up and grab his hand pull him up too, ratchet just follows without a word, leading him upstairs and turn to the hallway and go to the second room to the left still holding hands. Opening the door just show a normal size room with a beth, deck and chair, lamp and somewhat I think is bookshelves. The door is close to the middle of the room but a little to the left, beth is to the far left of the room, the deck five feet away from the beth with the lamp closes to the beth, and of cause the chair in front of the desk, the bookshelves like thing at the right corner of the room.

I lead him to the beth and gently got him to sit down when he does I go and take a seat at the desk, the chair is comfortable. “It’s still shocking or are you just processing it” I tilt my helm at him. He stays still for another moment then turn to me “I can see they are deadly and smart, but will they be nice to a medic” < Grinning Face With Sweat > “I will leave you to a good recharge” I walk to the door “wait, what answers that?” “they’ll behave as long as no one panic” and with that,   leave and go to the room first to the left of the hallway.

It was just a normal washroom, a sink connected to the wall on the left side of the room and a tub at the left corner. a full body mirror complete covers the wall that the door resigns. a shower is on the right corner with two shelves to the right side filled with a cleaning substance in bottles, and in between the tub and stall is a table with a few cleaning tools. Walking to the middle of the room and face the mirror I try to release my two tentacles, but instead of the side of my head, they came out from my lower back. I look at them and see that it barely change, four talons like pinchers with joints in the middle, the top of the talon is shaped like a spike, the center of the tentacle is cover but if you look closely you can see the lines of the cover that leads inside the tentacle which has wires that can come out and be used to link with tec. I use the right one to grab the buffer on the table and the left one grabs the polish. :; so how is scaring cybertronians going:; starting to buff and polish me;; the group that was following the mech were waiting for him to leave and we got them good, my lord;;

I retract the visor to check what my optics are, they were like owl’s eyes black around and in the middle of the read cycle. Bringing the visor back in place and finish buffing and polishing the lower half I continue doing so on the upper half ;;well nice job, cycle around the territory and make sure anybot don’t do anything to the nest;; ;; yes boss/lord;; I finish duffing and now am just polishing my full face visor. I put the polish and buffer on the table, I walk out the washroom and go to the room on the right side of the hall. I enter it and see the room is the same but the walls are black, floor and roof is silver and posters of random cyber animals. :; come back when you think it’s safe;: and with that, I walk to my beth and go into recharge:; got it;:

I wake up to a scream and I check through the bond to see where my cassette-con are, it appears that Notewave is cuddling with Ratchet. I chuckle, get up and make my way to Ratchet, upon entering his room I see him on the floor looking shocked at a sleeping Notewave attached to his chest. “It seems he took a liking to you” I check the time and see it’s nine am enough and a little extra time to get to lacon. “I didn’t even notice him until he let a little snore out” said Ratchet while he was getting up “I’m going to grab us some cubes to go, the washroom is the door we passed yesterday” I said well leaving the room to go to the kitchen will ignoring his whisper-shout for help, I check through the info of maps and public info to see how we are going to make it to Iacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out you can't use emoji here


	3. I GET A SON!?

It turns out that they have a train system and it took only take an hour and a half, plus it took like ten minutes to get Notewave off of Ratchet, he really likes Ratchet and thinks of him as another host that may be needed to be honest in the future. The train stops at the outskirts of Iacon on the south side and bots exit and enter the train, including me and ratchet, of course, soundspot using her shadow ability to hide in my shadow and my visor is completely closed.

“So do you know the way or should I lead” Said Moonkin as they leave the cyber-like train station, I believe they called them Cyberport rails station. Bringing maps and more details of the cyber ports and Iacon, Cyberport is just so similar to the earth train station and Iacon has a surface and an underground city with a large hole that have towers from the underground city like skyscrapers. We walk out the building and walk on the sidewalk. “I know the way, why do you ask?” I caw with my wings pop up a little < Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes > “I want someone who been there, instead of relying on info alone” I said well some bots look at me a little funny for cawing.

“Wait for info alone so does that mean Th-” “yes I never been to the Iacon before today, at least I think so” I intruded the smiley face disappear from my visor and my wings go to a relaxed yet alert state, he gave me a questionable look. We turn the corner and at the end of the street was the head medical clinic of Iacon, one of many may I add. “Time sure does go by fast,” I said chicking the time only ten minutes until noon “so how long have you been working here, brother” that made him stutter for a few seconds and give me an alert look “where did brother come from If I may ask”

I chuckle and rely “two reason” I put my servo on his shoulder “one I grow a liking so far from the bot I can picture, reason my instinct 90% right of who to trust” so I’m side hugging him while slowly walking to the clinic “two my cassettes like you alot, exactly Notewave” I aid and coo the last pact and let go of him walking at a normal pace, I mean come on Notewave won’t let go for ten minutes and he just meet the guy ah but then again note foxes are known to be very friendly to people with similar personality.

 

After that little bonding moment, we are now in the head medical office waiting for someone name Remedy. Both of us sat on chairs me on the left, him on the right, soundspot came out of my shadow a moment ago to preach on my right shoulder. “So can we be, dare I say, siblings?” I turn my frame a little to look at him, he stays quiet so a moment and turns to face me “am alright with it as long as you are alright with it” he gives me a nervous smile “am sure after all it makes sense, it’s your first day here too so they will ask fewer questions about why we are too close and more” he looks thoughtful, but and turn to the sound of heavy step.

 

\---------- 20 minutes time skip ----------

 

“So what do you think Remedy means when said that he didn’t think we were twins” I chuckle well we walk to Ratchets new work area “he did look very surprised, guess he didn’t think we were even kin” we stop at Ratchet new office, the door opens to a small office “speaking of kin” I smile and walk to what I think is a computer on his desk, releasing my left tentacle and connecting to the software and heck in the system “so what are you doing?” I turn my head a little to look at ratchet sitting in his chair.

“hacking in the system to make sure we are set as twin and a few little things” I said as I create a profile for me and my cassettes and setting me and ratchet at twins “I set it so it doesn’t know who is the older split-spark twins, cause of some reasons you may know” I disconnect and seal away my tentacle “ok ready for your check-up” I grab the only other chair in the office “later on it will be a full-on check-up” he hums and nod “yep just checking on what I can see for now”

 

The somewhat check-up went well and the cassettes took a full liking to Ratchet, By the time intros were done and what we can do was in the system, it was time for both of us to work. Work was boring but I learn a Fun fact, Turns out cybertionan can live millions of years without showing the difference in age. At midnight my shift ended and I made my way to Ratchet’s office pass others through the hall with Soundspot on my right shoulder eyeing ever bot we pass with a wary look, opening Ratchet’s office door I see him sleeping on his desk.

Closing the door I release my right tentacle and connect to his back and enter into his database, checking his work schedule and downloading, opening it. His sift is ended at midnight as well and have been studying in his time waiting for me, I chuckle as I unhook and seal my tentacle as I shake him awake. He sleepy opens his optic to look up at me “time to go home brother… do you have anywhere besides my place to go tp?” I whisper the last part to him, he seems too sleepy to answer so he reaches out with his servo to me.

I chuckle and move to his side grab his servo, that follows me and helps him up and leads most of his weight on me. < Face With Rolling Eyes > “I guess it’s my place then,” I said well rolling my eyes at the same time as the emoji appear on my visor. As I lead us to the entrances I notations that they give Ratchet some upgrades, I decided to check him out at home. Going through the city with a half-awake Ratchet and soundspot shooting every bot a wary look was amusing.

 

\---------- hour and half time skip ----------

 

Walking off the cyber train with a more ware Ratchet but not be much, to be honest, we walk on the dark metal street in this dark theme city. I hear someone whispering in the alley :; hi Soundspot, Steelspike please check what's happening then report back through the bond ;: I release steelspike from my chest, he roll to the entrance then transform into his feral fox and walk in the cover of the shadows with soundspot follow in the air following my command. While those two are gone I release Fierybird out of my left shoulder he rolls around me and Ratchet for a minute the transforms and fly to my left shoulder, his crest lift u a little as he turns his head every way it possibly can and he is an owl he can turn his head at a 180 degree angle.

I lead Ratchet to the side a little bit in the shadow, Ratchet pip up a little but lead his head on my right shoulder closing his eyes :; it appears that some mechs are trying to catch a kit to turn him into a slave, what should we do boss fox ;: I growl at the few bots look at me and they look away :; wairing shoot then go for killing attacks nut bring the kit to me ;: :; yes boss fox ;: I turn us until Ratchet was closer to the wall and me shielding him as much as I can, me and Fierybird in an alert stats as we wait for the report and Ratchet in a light sleep.

I hear the noise of fighting and screams of pain and angry :; kill one the other one run boss ;: just as he finish a mech carrying his arm latter with cut run out the alley and run away as fast as his cut legs can take him:; we are coming back the kit is clinging to soundspot;: I turn us to face the alley as I hear footsteps and see steelspike leading soundspot with a dark purple sparkling under his right wing, soundspot almost complete cover the kit with her wing.

{ hum he looks perry young barely an as old as a human one-year-old, by the way, his soul telling me } he was small but maybe that came with the age, I nod to them and lead the way home as soundspot pickup the kit and carries him to my back using herself as a pocket to keep him safely secured. I tilt and turn my wings until I found a comparable angle, the kit move a little but so stop and lead against me as made my way home.

 

I release my left tentacle and use it to open the door and walk in steelspike kick the door close and walks to my side looking ready for his next command “steelspike make some cube for every bot” he nods and walks to the kitchen as I walk in the lounge and sit Ratchet down on the couch next to the stairs and walk to the other couch. Soundspot unhooks herself and carries the kit to my right and sits down, I hum as I release the others and they transform. They spread around the room relaxing as I lower the bottom part of my visor, I pick up the kit and cuddle the kit in my right arm and take a closer look at Ratchet.

His white and orange theme is still there but now have gray, his armor is thicker with a wheel on both foot and elbow acting as his joints. A gray cover protects his knee, a heartbeat line his arms and a grill as his stomach. A pack on his back that may act like storage with an antenna attached to the pack, glass now apart of his chest and thick shoulders.

The kit is dark purple and has purple lights, his appearance is somewhat sharp. he is lean and his arm is plate-like, he has double joints. I hum a little melody as the kit move a little to get more comparable and wait for steelspike to bring the energon. It took a few trips to bring energon for everyone and by then the kit woke up and was looking up at me with his purple optics.

   I purr as I retract my visor complete “whoa cute” I purr and I got a coo in reply as he stretched out his servos, I let he grab my left servo and I touch foreheads with him. I hear a chick and I look down to see he open his chest plates and spark chamber to show his spark and it was reaching out to me. I release my left tentacle to go over to ratchet’s sleeping form and press down on the left side of his chest, I retract and seal the tentacle and look at his chest to see I have left the moonkin symbol were I press.

   Now looking back at the kit who is biting my claws { so I or not } I was trying to think of why not to bond, and I couldn’t think of any. I open my chest plate and spark chamber, the energy tentacles reach out and mix together. :;  coo? :; I chuckle as the bond turns into mother-son bond:; yep am your carrier;: closing my chest and spark chamber:; coo! ;: he nuzzles and clings to my chest, his spark chamber and chest closing. The kit completes to coo as I try to think of a name for my new son… wait a minute { MY NEW SON! } that thought hit me like a ton of metal and as if the kit read my thought he raises both his servo in the air, optics turn change to owl-like eyes black around and in the middle of the purple cycle, and said a big “COO!”


	4. Transformers My story before the war chapter 4 I turn Ratchet to my actually twin

As if the kit read my thoughts he raise bot his servo in the air, opics in turn change to owl-like eyes, black around and in the middle of the purple cycle, and said a big “COO!” that got the other to laugh as they finish eating their full of energon, only five cubes remain on the table “ok so if you are now my son you need a design… any suggestions?” I look at my cassette cons as they growl and caw between each other for a while, I release both tentacles my right one going to grab a cube while the other connects to the kit’s chest just under his neck. Soundspot flow over to me and perch on the couch backboard “I suggest using one of the words from my design” I hum, then nod “it’s because of how much he clinging to ya early” she just nods and I hum again as I finish a cube and grab another this time for the kit.

“Sound what?” I go through the kit’s database and memories, barely any data that ain't good and the memories are worse. I cringe at the abuse he went through, no wonder the bonds are broken and he runs for it. “Soundburst?... Soundflury?… soundboom?... soundwave?” I listed off name until he coos loudly for the last one “soundwave it is then, now eat up” I smile as I feed him, I check his cna to replace his former creators and make him completely mine and Ratchet's of course. I also add in a mod or two, add a retractable visor and to my surprise and pleased he is a host type bot and has two tentacles of his own and even more of a surprise he’s a telepath.

I finish feeding him and disconnect from him leaving a purple moonkin symbol under his neck, bring him close to my tank, soundwave hook himself yawns and just fell asleep. I was a little surprised to feel he has an Iron tight grab, I grab my other cube and gulp down while look at Ratchet who is still past out. I finish and was starting to worry about him, his soul as fading a little. I got up and walk to his side while the cassette cons watch the scene unfold.

I release my tentacles letting my right tentacle sneaks to him and hover over his legs as I send my left tentacle to connect to his helm syncing his hub to my system to run a scan. His hub alert blaze in my hub about a spark chamber error, I went straight for his chest hovering over it as I override his system and open his chest plate and spark chamber. They open imminently and I can see the problem clearly, some bot mass with his upgrade to the point of faulty.

I grow as I look at the bent metal pointed to his spark some wires are barely working and at one point I think some tubes been chomp on. I open my chest plate and spark chamber to close the distance and bond with him to use some of my extra energy to fix and harden some of his metals to help keep this from happening. As the energy fixes his body, our bond turns into a silt-spark twin. I see his memories and I know he is dreaming of watching mine, I growl at some and coo at others. So as his frame is finished repairing, I know the cause of the bond he will forever be my twin.

I send the command to close his plates and back up, move to his helm and lifting it up I sit down and place it on my lap. He was slowly waking up I check his chest to see the symbol now has a number one on it and it briefly glows. “So you aren’t from cybertionian and I am forever bonded to you as well as the new name soundwave” I sigh as I disconnect and seal my tentacles while rubbing his helm “if you wanted to live then no, but I don’t like or easily allow things like slaves to happen so you will always have a choices… it basely only changes our relationship, you are still your own bot”

he sighs as he leans in the rubbing “it helps me feel better about that…. So how are things going to go now” I hum as I look him in the optics to see he has been staring at my faceplate “right first time to see my face, just so you know I won’t show my face to anyone who I don’t trust or show it in public and/or a chance of being spied on” he tries to get up and I help him up as he leans his weight on me still recovering from almost dying :; want to eat ;:

I hum as he send a little panic and surprise over the bond, that so turn into understanding and realization “this ain't a dream is it” I just hum again as acidflight carries over the last two energon cubes and sat it on our laps “so pretty much just continues to better ourselves and for me to save up credits for a reason you well known” he just weakly drink his energon as he is processing the new info he learn from me by the bond “at least we can agree on some things” he finishes his cube as I hand him the other, fire dealer and notewave are taking the empty cubes to the kitchen.

“you are going to be sleeping in my room now you know” he just nods “want to share beth or you want the other side of the room” he gives me a dry look “share, we are twins now… is the sparkling going to recharge with us” I look down on a sleeping soundwave who is cling tightly to my tank “yep he is way too young to be alone, plus you have seen the memory he has in there” I said the last part pointing at the kit “do ya blame me” he finishes his cube “bet you are going for the person who did that to me” I give a little dark laugh “yes and they will feel my wraith”

 

\---------- huge time skip ----------

 

_ ‘Time flow by perry fast after that I made sure one of my cassettes were with Soundwave at all times when I was away. I upload all data about shadow foxes, my realm, different types of magic, and all topics requirements I made sure the academy has in its program slowly over time. Same with Ratchet once I had his ok about it and his mind to accept the fact that I turn him to my actual twin. he was really interested in the medical area of knowledge so I add the knowledge needed for the career of a head doctor and genetics. _

_ As for my job as being a Guard in Iacon and Keon it was easy thanks to my knowledge of time and the data I download for special ops general, so easy in fact that they promote me to a perry high rank, not the highest but hey I haven’t been their long so I don’t blame them. As for the reason for Ratchet’s spark chamber error I made sure to leave a hidden tracker on him just in case for whoever did it will try again, I really want to know who mess with my twin’s spark chamber and thanks to the bond I well know if he needs help which rarely happens but it does happen. But the shock of realization is am the shortest in the family, Ratchet a few inches taller than me. _

_ but Soundwave is growing so fast he is up to towering over me now, he took to not showing his face to others so he is wearing his visor on as much as me. he really isn’t chatty he is more of a strong and silent type, he proves that by entering the gladiator battles. He was really interested in the knowledge of spying and dance fighting, don’t blame him his frame just fits that of a spymaster. Did I mention that Ratchet goes up the ranks as well as get really grumpy as time gone by, like really grumpy REALLY really GRUMPY and I’m still waiting for soundwave spark to silt to finally form his first cassette? That it for now me logging off.’ _

 

I log off and put the datapad and set it in the drawer closing it, I take a look around the room I been sharing it my twin and kit. In the corner of the room is the padded beth that is basely two beth put together, three desks two push together one push at the end push the desks against the wall, it’s basically just a rectangle near the other corner of the room. Posters of cyber-animals still are posted on the wall, a lamp sit were the desks are all connecting. Am sitting on one of the swivel chairs that at every desk, my desk it at the end Ratchet’s closes to the beth and soundwave’s closest to the corner.

I chuckle as I think of how I should the next step of my plan “MOONKIN WHAT IS THIS?” I hear Ratchet yell in the room next door, getting up I exit the bethroom I extended the top visor back in place and make my way to the neighboring door that is open. I pop my helm in to see Ratchet looking at looking at the frame of a cub cyber-panther on the long table that against the wall with a look of confusion, in the room is a few metal caters and another table against the other wall. I chuckle and flitter my doorwings “I made it for soundwave’s first cassette-con when the time comes of course”

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow or metal brow I guess “this is for soundwave?, I thought he wanted a flyer for his first cassette-con?” making my way to the empty table I pick-up the data-pad on the crate next to it, turning it on and open it to a few different types of blueprints “this” handing the data-pad to Ratchet “is the blueprints for the cassette-cons, a cyber-panther, a cyber-falcon, a cyber-hawk, and a bolt-bat so far” I walk around Ratchet as he goes through the plans and make my way to the cyber-panther checking it, making sure every part is there “so four am surprise, host mecha limited are usual three they can only can have more if their mind can take more” I hum in approval at the complete frame “ya know with his mind he can have up to six for now, but he is still youngling”

He walks next to me and place the data-pad on the table next to the frame “so my other form is coming along nicely I bet” I nod with a fanged smile directed to him “and a name to go with it, _ Ratchet Rust Moonkin _ ” I slang my arm over his shoulder as I practically drag he with me out of the makeshift storeroom.


End file.
